Azure Bear
Azure Bear is the FNAF Community Icon of Cobensword22. He has many different forms, but always has the same major features. Appearance His physical appearance is similar to Freddy Fazbear. However, instead of being brown with light brown accents, he is a sky blue color with white-ish-blue accents. He has green irises that glow in the dark, an orange top hat and bow tie, and can change his eye color from green to dark red or cyan at certain times. His costume's torso is similar to Foxy, being slimmer than the others. He also has thin legs and arms. As Toy Azure, he is about the same as before, only being slightly chubbier, having a light blue area around his eyes, having magenta cheeks on either side of his muzzle, and gaining a blue stripe on his top hat. He also is made of plastic, like the other toys. Withered Azure uses a different costume, with a slimmer head and a more triangular figure. His costume's feet are torn up, revealing his endoskeleton feet, while areas of his costume's thighs are withered away. His torso's chest area is very torn up, leaving three large holes in the lighter area in his central chest area. His right arm has no costume pieces covering it, excluding his hand, which only covers the palm and wrist, leaving his endoskeleton fingers exposed. His left arm, however, has no hand, but only small holes on the costume, exposing loose wires. His right eye is still in place, while his left eye is slightly loose, giving him a lazy eye of sorts. His left ear is slightly damaged, while his right ear is intact, save for a few loose wires at the base of his ear. His jaw is slightly crooked, and his endoskeleton is visible through his mouth. Phantom Azure is exactly the same as Withered Azure, only with a more greenish color scheme, phantom eyes, yellowed teeth, and his left ear completely missing, leaving only some stray wires. Nightmare Azure shares the same costume as Withered Azure as well. However, his eyes are now metallic, and have a darker green shade to the iris. His left ear is more damaged, and his teeth are now metal and are razor sharp. His hands have Nightmare Claws on them, and his back has razor sharp spikes on them, running from the back of his shoulders towards the bottom torso. His top hat and bow tie are also torn up. Funtime Azure is white with sky blue accents, sharing the same costume design as Withered Azure, only being mad of metal. His eyes return to their usual lime green color, while his rosy cheeks are now a lavender shade. The lines between his face-plates run from the top of his head to the bottom, and from his left side to his right. He also has a more yellow-orange shade for his hat/bow tie, and his microphone, which is usually a dark blue shade, is now more of an indigo color. Rockstar Azure shares the costume design of Rockstar Freddy and Lefty, while keeping his original colors. He has a gold star on his chest right under his bow tie, and his joints are colored purple, same as his cheeks. His hat and tie are orange once again, and his eyes are a lighter shade of green than before. He also has a neon blue microphone, which is held in his right hand. He is purchased in the Gilded Gears catalog for $2,500. Revived Azure is another form of Azure Bear that can be salvaged. He looks like Funtime Azure, but his costume has turned more greyish-blue due to age. He also has pieces of his suit torn out, revealing messy cables and endoskeleton beneath. He also has one forest green eye facing downward, while the other eye, which is a glowing blue color, is facing forward. His teeth are sharper, his fingers have pointy claws and his top left and bottom right face-plates are slightly loose and hanging off his face. Strategy Azure is usually portrayed as a happy-go-lucky character who just loves to sing. In Five Nights with Azure Bear, he is the leader of the band, and usually attacks from the front (via the open doorway in front of you), or from the back (via the back doorway or the rear vent). If attacking from the front, you can use the Strobe Lights to disorient him, then use the Doorway reset to send him away. If he attacks from the back doorway, you can simply close the door. If he is in the rear vent, use the vent sealer to cut him off or the Vent Door to shut him out if the sealer is offline. In Five Nights with Azure Returns, both withered and toy versions of Azure appear. Toy Azure is the easier of the two. He only travels to the left door to attack. Just close the door to shut him out and make him return to the darkness. Withered Azure is very difficult to deal with, though. He does go to the Left door, but closing the door won't stop him. It will only slow him down for a bit. The camera system's Flash Lure will lead him away from you, so use it to get rid of him. He also may enter the Ventilation systems. To stop him when this happens, just use the Audio Lure to lead him towards a vent opening, and he will instantly exit the vents. In Five Nights with Azure: Killswitch, Azure is no longer the main villain. He is now only a distraction that can deter you. He will appear when the Air Quality is below 50%, and can only be defeated if you activate the desk fan before he fully materializes. If you fail to turn on the fan, he will jumpscare you, causing your office to go dark for 10 seconds. Five Nights with Azure: Nightmares, Nightmare Azure is one of the most difficult characters to deal with. He will appear under the bed, looking to be asleep. During the course of the night, he will activate gradually. He will first open his eyes, then he will open his mouth, and when ready to jumpscare you, he will make a low humming noise. Shine the light when he is awake at any of these stages to shut him off again, but take care to not take too long to do so. In Five Nights with Azure: Reborn, Funtime Azure is the main antagonist once again. He is always stationed at the Central Work Stage, only leaving to shut off the power or attack you. If he is in the Power Generator Room, shock him to make him go back to the stage, otherwise he will shut off all power, and you will not be able to turn it back on. If he appears in the hallway, then close the garage door that leads to the hallway. This will make him return to the stage as well. In Azure Bear's Custom Pizzeria, Rockstar Azure is purchasable from Gilded Gears for $2,500. He can only be used on a Reinforced or Steel Stage, due to being a Heavy Animatronic. Revived Azure also appears, being a Salvageable character. If successfully salvaged, he will attack you through the Restricted Areas of your pizzeria. He will only go through the rooms, not through the vents or air ducts. He is fooled by the audio lure and flash lure 50% of the time. He also will leave the office, but only if the office is very warm.